fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary (SPP RPG: The Darkness Returns)
This is the Bestiary for Super Princess Peach RPG: The Darkness Returns. It is comprised of 240 entries of all the enemies in the game. The Bestiary can be viewed at the town of Hiia at any time in the game. Area of Encounter This part shows where you can encounter the entries. Bosses are marked with parentheses and the word 'boss' in there. Here is where you can find them: Cave of Winds *Mu *Bat *Eyefang *Roc (BOSS) Overworld *Goblin *Wolf *Knight *Cockatrice *Bear *Firefly *Catoblepas *Crocotta *Mandrake Savin Cave *Ogre *Cyclops *Troll *Boss Troll The Forest *Wasp *King Hornet Parthes *Jellyfish *Sahagin *Anet *Petit *Poseidon (BOSS) Tower of Zeus *Lilliputian *Far Darrig *Mimic *Cursed Copper *Centaur Knight *Sorcerer *Atomos (BOSS) Cave of Flame *Fire Flan *Bomb *Manticore *Vulcan Mu *Dodongo *Salamander (BOSS) Zellis City *Stroper *Flan *Gunner *Kalin Kessler (BOSS) *Carly Carmine (BOSS) The Plaguelands *Face *Li'l Garm *Soul *Zanee Monster (BOSS) Desert Zifei *Adamantoise *Cupghel *Cactuar *Leever *Gigantuar (BOSS) Temple of Earth *Gibdo *Giant Rat *Mummy *Revenant *Skullnant *Scarmiglione (BOSS) Temple of Water *Tangie *Sea Serpent *Sea Elemental *Mini-Kraken *Cagnazzo (BOSS) Tower of Zot *Warlock *Zu *Gremlin *Viking *Flanitor *Prototype *Magus Sisters (BOSS) *Carly Carmine (SCRIPTED) Temple of Wind *Gargoyle *Shinobi *Pterodactyl *Simurgh *Djinn *Barbariccia (BOSS) Fiirna Continent *Dante *Flame Eater *Red Marshmallow *Pyralis *Hill Gigas *Rubicante (BOSS) Castle Hein *Pharaoh *Lemur *Lamia *Demon *Dullahan *Hein (BOSS) Village of the Black Mages *Lizardman *Myotis *Guard Dog *Wall (BOSS) Goldor's Manor *Lost Gold *Nightmare *Gold Warrior *Bugbear *Goldor (BOSS) Militis *Flanborg *Red Knight *Yellow Knight *Green Knight *Blue Knight *Kalin Kessler (BOSS) Tannes Temple *Tonberry *Behemoth *Balloon *Corrosive Custard *Liger The Zeromus *Alchemic Ooze *Phosphoric Ooze *Immortal *Aquilla Velocycle *Thermadon *Vespid Nazka Temple *Mindflayer *Larva *Taxim *Larry *Curly *Moe *Wyvern *Garm *Shadow (BOSS) Ancient Ruins *Fire Mummy *Gaap *Eater *Chimera *Silenus *Ashen Spider (BOSS) Offerings to the Damned *Peach's Nightmare (BOSS) *Giygas (BOSS) Bowser's Castle *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Magikoopa *Koopatrol *Hammer Bro. *Demon Wall (BOSS) *Bowser (BOSS) Cave of Ghosts *Miss Vamp *Scarmiglione Corpse *Minos *Ghast *Necromancer *Ghoul *Baku the Ghost (BOSS) Church of Carmine *Humbaba *Gloom Wheel *Priestess *Bovian *Priest *Doga (BOSS) *Unei (BOSS) *Carly Carmine (SCRIPTED) Dreadnought *Eraser *Barbariccia Phantom *Doga's Clone Shadow Maze *Cagnazzo Clone *Unei's Clone *Medusa *Magic Pot *Gundalius *Li'l Murderer *Amon (BOSS) Odin's Tomb *Odin (BOSS) Bahamut's Lair *Bahamut (BOSS) Ice Cavern *Frostare (BOSS) Crystal Palace *FuSoYa (BOSS) Tower of Carmine *Oceanus *Glasya Labolas *Flan Princess *Succubus *Gomory *Red Dragon *Stone Lion *Veteran *Blue Dragon *Vetala *Lezard's Clone *Green Dragon *Azer *Haokah *Rubicante Doll *Yellow Dragon *Acheron *Flamehound *Ultra-Goldor *Dark General *Orange Dragon *Sacrifice *Pink Dragon *Deathmask *Purple Dragon *Darknut *Turquoise Dragon *Trauma (BOSS) *Ogopogo (BOSS) *Echidna (BOSS) *Plague (BOSS) *Thanatos (BOSS) *Lunasaur (BOSS) *Ahriman (BOSS) *White Dragon (BOSS) *Kalin Kessler (BOSS) *Carly Carmine/Bizarro-Carly/Safer-Carly/Seraph-Carly (FINAL BOSS) *Black Angel *Black Succubus Seraphic Gate *Nymph *Lizzard *Sleipnir *Haniel *Aquos *Ophanim *Sphinx *Trigon *Yormungand *Fenrir *Culex *Betrayed Star/Cid Raines (BOSS) *Fiery M/Mario (BOSS) *Elegant Lady/Unei (BOSS) *Anarchic Lord/Doga (BOSS) *Cowardly Lion/Squall (BOSS) *White Toothache/Kalin Kessler (BOSS) *Obsessed EX/Carly Carmine (BOSS) *Twisted Explorer/Cid (BOSS) *Brachioraidos (SUPERBOSS) *Rainbow Dragon (SUPERBOSS) *Orphan EG (SUPERBOSS) Gallery Mu.png|Mu Bat.png|Bat Eyefang.png|Eyefang Goblin.png|Goblin Knight.png|Knight Wolf.png|Wolf Cockatrice.png|Cockatrice Ogre.png|Ogre Cyclops Humanoid.png|Cyclops Troll.png|Troll Boss Troll.png|Boss Troll Wasp.png|Wasp King Hornet.png|King Hornet Tuneller.png|Tunneller Skeleton.png|Skeleton Zombie.png|Zombie Biri.png|Jellyfish Sahagin.png|Sahagin Anet.png|Anet Petit.png|Petit Lilliputian.png|Lilliputian Far Darrig.png|Far Darrig Mimic.png|Mimic Cursed Copper.png|Cursed Copper Centaur Knight.png|Centaur Knight Sorcerer Midget.png|Sorcerer Fire Flan.png|Fire Flan Bomb.png|Bomb Manticore.png|Manticore Vulcan Mu.png|Vulcan Mu Dodongo.png|Dodongo Stroper.png|Stroper Gunner.png|Gunner Flan.png|Flan Face.png|Face Li'l Garm.png|Li'l Garm Soul.png|Soul Leever.png|Leever Cactuar.png|Cactuar Adamantoise.png|Adamantoise Cuphgel.png|Cuphgel Gibdo.png|Gibdo Giant Rat.png|Giant Rat Mummy.png|Mummy Revenant.png|Revenant Skullnant.png|Skullnant Tangie.png|Tangie Sea Monster.png|Sea Serpent Sea Elemental.png|Sea Elemental Mini-Kraken.png|Mini-Kraken Crocotta.png|Crocotta Firefly.png|Firefly Catoblepas.png|Catoblepas Bear.png|Bear Mandrake.png|Mandrake Warlock.png|Warlock Prototype.png|Prototype Flanitor.png|Flanitor Zu.png|Zu Green Gremlin.png|Gremlin Viking.png|Viking Djinn.png|Djinn Gargoyle.png|Gargoyle Simurgh.png|Simurgh Shinobi.png|Shinobi Pteradactyl.png|Pterodactyl Dante.png|Dante Flame Eater.png|Flame Eater Pyralis.png|Pyralis Red Marshmallow.png|Red Mousse Hill Gigas.png|Hill Gigas Greater Demon.png|Demon Lamia.png|Lamia Dullahan.png|Dullahan Lemur.png|Lemur Pharaoh.png|Pharaoh Myotis.png|Myotis Lizardman.png|Lizardman Guard Dog.png|Guard Dog Gold Warrior.png|Gold Warrior Cursed Coins.png|Lost Gold Bugbear.png|Bugbear Nightmare.png|Nightmare Moogle.png|Moogle Flanborg.png|Flanborg Red Knight.png|Red Knight Yellow Knight.png|Yellow Knight Green Knight.png|Green Knight Blue Knight.png|Blue Knight Tonberry.png|Tonberry Behemoth.png|Behemoth Balloon.png|Balloon Corrosive Custard.png|Corrosive Custard Liger.png|Liger Alchemic Ooze.png|Alchemic Ooze Phosphoric Ooze.png|Phosphoric Ooze Vespid.png|Vespid Thermadon.png|Thermadon Immortal.png|Immortal Aquilla Velocycle.png|Aquilla Velocycle Larry II.png|Larry Moe.png|Moe Curly.png|Curly Baby Ahriman.png|Larva Garm.png|Garm Taxim.png|Taxim Mindflayer.png|Mindflayer Peryton.png|Wyvern Fire Mummy.png|Fire Mummy Gaap.png|Gaap Silenus.png|Silenus Chimera.png|Chimera Eater.png|Eater Goomba.png|Goomba Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Magikoopa Mage.png|Magikoopa Koopatrol.png|Koopatrol Hammer Bros.png|Hammer Bro. Miss Vamp.png|Miss Vamp Scarmiglione Corpse.png|Milon Corpse Minos.png|Minos Ghast.png|Ghast Necromancer.png|Death Mage Ghoul.png|Ghoul Humbaba.png|Humbaba Gloom Wheel.png|Gloom Wheel Priestess.png|Priestess Bovian.png|Bovian Priest.png|Priest Eraser.png|Eraser Fake Doga.png|Doga's Clone Barbarricia Phantom.png|Barbariccia Phantom Cagnazzo Clone.png|Cagnazzo Clone Li'l Murderer.png|Li'l Murderer Fake Unei.png|Unei's Clone Gundalius.png|Gundalius Medusa.png|Medusa Magic Pot.png|Magic Pot Oceanus.png|Oceanus Glasya Labolas.png|Glasya Labolas Flan Princess.png|Flan Princess Succubus.png|Succubus Gomory.png|Gomory Red Dragon.png|Red Dragon Stone Lion.png|Stone Lion Veteran.png|Veteran Blue Dragon.png|Blue Dragon Vetala.png|Vetala Green Dragon.png|Green Dragon Azer.png|Azer Haokah.png|Haokah Rubicante Doll.png|Rubicante Doll Yellow Dragon.png|Yellow Dragon Acheron.png|Acheron Fake Lezard.png|Fake Lezard Flamehound.png|Flamehound Ultra-Goldor.png|Ultra-Goldor Dark General.png|Dark General Orange Dragon.png|Orange Dragon Sacrifice.png|Sacrifice Pink Dragon.png|Pink Dragon Deathmask.png|Deathmask Purple Dragon.png|Purple Dragon Darknut.png|Darknut Turqouise Dragon.png|Turquoise Dragon Black Angel.png|Black Angel Black Succubus.png|Black Succubus Nymph.png|Nymph Lizzard.png|Lizzard Sleipnir.png|Sleipnir Haniel.png|Haniel Aqous.png|Aquos Ophanim.png|Ophanim Sphinx.png|Sphinx Trigon.png|Trigon Yormungand.png|Yormungand Fenrir.png|Fenrir Culex.png|Culex Roc.png|Roc (BOSS) Poseidon.png|Poseidon (BOSS) Atomos.png|Atomos (BOSS) Salamander.png|Salamander (BOSS) Kalin Kessler.png|Kalin Kessler/White Toothache (BOSS) Carly.png|Carly Carmine/Obsessed EX (BOSS) Zanee Monster.png|Zanee (BOSS) Gigantuar.png|Gigantuar (BOSS) Scarmiglione.png|Scarmiglione (BOSS) Cagnazzo.png|Cagnazzo (BOSS) Magus Sisters.png|Magus Sisters (BOSS) Barbarricia.png|Barbariccia (BOSS) Rubicante.png|Rubicante (BOSS) Hein.png|Hein (BOSS) Wall.png|Wall (BOSS) Goldor.png|Goldor (BOSS) Lord Doga.png|Doga/Anarchic Lord (BOSS) Shadow Creature.png|Shadow (BOSS) Darklegs.png|Ashen Spider (BOSS) Peach's Nightmare.png|Peach's Nightmare (BOSS) Giygas Idle ML.gif|Giygas (BOSS) Demon Wall.png|Demon Wall (BOSS) GIANT BOWSER.jpg|Bowser (BOSS) Baku the Ghost.png|Baku the Ghost (BOSS) Lady Unei.png|Unei/Elegant Lady (BOSS) Doga Monster.png|Doga Monster (BOSS) Unei Monster.png|Unei Monster (BOSS) Amon.png|Amon (BOSS) Odin.png|Odin (BOSS) Bahamut.png|Bahamut (BOSS) Frostare.png|Frostare (BOSS) Fusoya.png|FuSoYa (BOSS) Trauma.png|Trauma (BOSS) Ogopogo.png|Ogopogo (BOSS) Echidna.png|Echidna (BOSS) Plague.png|Plague (BOSS) Thanatos.png|Thanatos (BOSS) Lunasaur.png|Lunasaur (BOSS) Super Ahriman.png|Ahriman (BOSS) White Dragon.png|White Dragon (BOSS) Bizzaro-Carly.png|Bizarro-Carly (BOSS) Safer-Carly.png|Safer-Carly (BOSS) Seraph-Carly (Final Form).png|Seraph-Carly (FINAL BOSS) Cid Raines.png|Cid Raines/Betrayed Star (BOSS) 215px-MarioMP8a.png|Mario/Fiery M (BOSS) Squall.png|Squall Leonhart/Cowardly Lion (BOSS) Cid Typhoon.png|Cid/Twisted Explorer (BOSS) Brachioraidos.png|Brachioraidos (SUPERBOSS) Rainbow Dragon.png|Rainbow Dragon (SUPERBOSS) Orphan EG.png|Orphan EG (SUPERBOSS) Category:Lists Category:Subpages Category:Bestiaries